


All I Want is Everything

by Brambleshadow_of_WindClan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Fic, Dubious Consent, F/M, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan
Summary: It's been two months since the 2009 Dalek Invasion of Earth, and Rose Tyler is back on the TARDIS with the Doctor. She brings up the question of wanting kids. The way he went about answering that question was not one she had planned for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I blame a dream I had for this one. Apparently this is what happens when I eat food right before going to bed.
> 
> Ok, warnings: Dubious consent of a ... complicated nature in the second chapter. I honestly don't know what to call it or how to describe it here without spoiling it. But this fic _does_ feature Ten going behind Rose's back and enacting a plan of his own that she has no knowledge of or consented to.
> 
> More notes: The details of Gallifreyan anatomy and sexuality in this fic all come from sources in the Expanded Universe and explicitly-implied canon/fanon ( _is_ it fanon when it's pretty well implied in canon?) as well as my own headcanon concerning Ten's sexuality. There's also Ten's statement in _Journey's End_ that there has never been a human-Time Lord hybrid, which I take to mean that humans and Gallifreyans are incompatible when it comes to reproduction (and if anyone mentions Leela/Andred or Susan/David: _Lungbarrow_ is incredibly acephobic; Susan and David all either adopted children or had their son Alex created via test tubes). Feel free to disagree, but that's how I interpreted it.
> 
> Honestly, this whole fic is best summed up as:  
> Me: Doctor, don't do the thing.  
> Ten: I'm gonna do the thing.  
> Audience: Doctor, don't do the thing.  
> Ten: Too late, I did the thing!

_All I want is everything._  
_Am I asking too much?_  
_All I want is everything_  
_Like the feel of your touch._  
—Def Leppard, "All I Want is Everything"

“Doctor?”

The Time Lord looked up from his book to see Rose Tyler standing in the doorway to the TARDIS’s library. “Yes?” he asked, marking the page he’d been reading and setting the book aside.

It had been two months since he found her again, since the 2009 Dalek invasion of Earth. They’d managed to foil Davros’ plans for the Reality Bomb with the help of several of the Doctor’s past companions and former current companion Donna Noble. Donna had decided to go back home after that, which left him traveling with Rose.

She was older now than when they’d last seen each other—around twenty-six or twenty-seven, he guessed. Her blonde hair was longer, and the lisp she’d developed traveling across universes had faded. Sometimes the Doctor couldn’t believe she was actually _here,_ back with him in his TARDIS.

Rose walked over to him, perched on the arm of his chair. “I was just…” She hesitated, suddenly looking nervous, and wet her lips. “I was wondering if…” She shifted, rested her hands in her lap. “You said you were a dad once.” Her head turned slightly away from him, as if she was afraid of his reaction.

The Doctor’s eyebrows furrowed as he puzzled over where she was going with this. “Yes, I was, but it was a long time ago. Why do you—?”

Rose took a deep breath, finally looked him in the eyes. “Would you ever want kids again? With me?”

For ten long seconds his respiratory bypass kicked in and left him breathing only through his skin as the implications of what she was asking hit him full-force. Then his pulmonary tubes started working again even as his hearts threatened to stop and sink.

Even if he wanted to—and suddenly he _did_ —he couldn’t give her what she was asking. Gallifreyans as a whole were infertile—sterile—as a result of both the last of the Pythia’s curse and Rassilon wiping out the native Gallifreyans and rebuilding the genome to his specifications. The Doctor himself had been Loomed—woven a body from already-existing biodata—along with others long since then—but he could remember a time _before_ he’d been Loomed into a Gallifreyan body in the Prydonian House of Lungbarrow. This particular incarnation and only a few of his previous ones _were_ able to feel sexual attraction, yes—but only with someone he had formed an emotional or romantic bond with. In this tenth body, that amounted to Rose and only Rose. Most of his other bodies—and Time Lords in general—were asexual. Gallifreyans hated touch—blame it on being highly telepathic and a hivemind—and the Time Lords especially thought of sexual intercourse as primitive, barbaric, and well beneath them. There was a reason they used the phrase “breeding like humans” where humans would say “screwing like rabbits,” after all.

Even without taking all that into account, his internal anatomy and Rose’s anatomy were too different. The Doctor, like all Gallifreyans, was more insectoid than mammalian in terms of internal anatomy: he didn’t have lungs; had a binary vascular system; his eyes, while they weren’t compound eyes, reflected in the dark like those of a cat; he had more internal organs than humans did; and his core body temperature was fifteen degrees Celsius.

As for his previous children and granddaughter, Susan, they had either been Loomed or adopted. Marriages on Gallifrey had been more to strengthen political ties between Houses than anything else. But how could he explain all of this to Rose in a way she would understand?

The Doctor opened his mouth to try and explain, but Rose had already taken his long silence as an answer in the negative. Her expression clouded over with disappointment. “Right, then,” she muttered. “Forget I mentioned it.” She slid off the arm of the chair and started to walk away.

The Doctor reached for her— _Rose, wait!_ —but it was too late. She was already gone.

He sighed, leaned forward and dragged his hands down his face before rubbing at his temples. Later he would go after her, talk to her, try to explain that he couldn’t give her children even though he wanted to and it was what she wanted as well.

_Wait._

His eyes narrowed as a sudden thought occurred to him and a plan started forming in his mind.

*

Hours later, once he was sure Rose was asleep, the Doctor made his way to the console room and asked his TARDIS to move her room far, _far_ away. Once he’d received confirmation from his Ship that Rose’s room was indeed moved, he took them out of the Vortex and materialized his timeship on Earth, mid-21st century, somewhere in the UK. Then he locked the front door, went back to the console, and called up the Chameleon Arch. It took him five minutes to code in the desired genetic sequence—human—and fix the fob watch in place.

 _Let me retain my personality and at least some of my memories_ , he silently told his TARDIS. _Please._

Then he settled the Arch over his head, turned it on.

He lasted one minute before he started screaming in agony.

*

Rose tossed and turned in her sleep, snapped out of her dream as a sense that something was very, very wrong settled over her. She threw back the covers, crossed the floor to her bedroom door, and started to run.

It took her a few moments to realize that it was taking her far longer than it normally did to reach the console room. She growled to herself in frustration and doubled her speed, slowing only to negotiate turns in the corridor and make her way up or down flights of stairs.

The Doctor was in trouble, she was sure of it—and she _had_ to get to him.

*

His screams died away as the last changes were completed. Panting, he tore the device from his head, fingers clawing at the fob watch and prying it from its clasp. He managed to slide it into his pocket before he crumpled to the floor.

Vaguely he was aware of the Chameleon Arch moving out of sight, of his single heart pounding and the blood roaring in his ears. _Good. It worked._ His lips turned up in a faint smile that faded when he became aware of a faint, familiar voice calling his name.

“Doctor? Doctor!”

_Rose._

He pushed himself to his feet, grabbing hold of the yellow chair for support, and sank down into it with one hand slipping into the pocket that contained the fob watch just as Rose entered the doorway. She leaned against it for a few moments, catching her breath, then stalked toward him once she’d recovered.

“You’re all right!” She sounded surprised.

He raised an eyebrow. “Course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I… I just had this feeling…” Rose looked troubled for a few seconds; then she seemed to shake it off and hugged him in relief.  He hesitated a second before returning her hug, all too aware of the fact she was wearing only her pajamas (which consisted of a tank top and sweats).

“Yeah, well, as you can see, I’m fine.” Much to his relief, she pulled back from the hug after that and he pushed himself up into a standing position. She flashed him a smile that he returned before it faded.

“Doctor, I—”

“Rose, I—”

She stopped. “You first.”

As discreetly as he could, he slipped his hand back into his pocket and palmed the fob watch. “No, you go ahead.”

She bit her lip. “I’m sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have brought it up. I’ll just… go back to bed.”

His single heart skipped a beat. _Tell her,_ the voice of his Time Lord self insisted.

Before she could walk away he grabbed her wrist with his free hand. “Wait. Stay with me tonight, Rose, please.” He brought her hand to his mouth, pressed a light kiss to her palm. “I was just surprised earlier, that’s all. I _do_ want that with you, honest.” This was his Time Lord self speaking just as much as it was this new human self. It looked as though the TARDIS _had_ kept his personality and a few of his memories intact—such as their earlier conversation, him using the Arch. (Though, touching the watch was probably having something to do with it as well, allowing more of his Time Lord self to bleed through.)

Her golden-brown eyes flicked to where he was holding her wrist then up to meet his dark brown gaze. She nodded, drew in a shaky breath, and smiled. “Okay.”

He pressed another kiss to the pulse-point in her wrist, then led her to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW. It also contains consent of a dubious nature: Rose _doesn't_ know that Ten turned himself human. (Honestly, what the hell _do_ you call it in this particular situation?)
> 
> This plan is also going to come back and bite him once she finds out.
> 
> (I also had this sitting in my drafts for over a year and genuinely forgot about it. Whoops. Then I read it over, figured there was enough to post, and here ya are. Sorry, guys.)

_Past the point of no return,  
__No backward glances.  
__The games we’ve played till now are at an end.  
__Past all thought of if or when.  
__No use resisting.  
__Abandon thought and let the dream descend.  
_ — _The Phantom of the Opera,_ “The Point of No Return”

 

Once inside his dark bedroom he shut the door and pressed Rose up against the wall, kissed her on the mouth. Her hands were already working at his suit jacket, then his shirts. One layer fell to the floor, then another.

He put enough distance between them to pull her tank-top over her head and discard it on the floor. Then he was kissing her neck, his hands on her waist and pushing down her sweatpants. “Need you,” he panted against her skin, then groaned as one of her hands found the front of his trousers and palmed his growing erection. “ _Fuck!”_ he hissed, jerking his head back from her throat just in time to see Rose flash him a smirk and then a tongue-in-teeth smile. She pressed her palm down harder; he gasped, felt his cock twitch and harden further.

“Like that, do you?” Rose purred.

Oh, he did, but it wasn’t what he wanted—and if she kept exploring him like this she would—

 _Don’t let her find out you’re human,_ his other self whispered.

“Yes,” he gasped out—in response to Rose’s question or his Time Lord consciousness, he wasn’t sure. His grip on Rose’s waist tightened; he stepped back, let her step out of her sweats and backed up toward the bed. He maneuvered his body so that she was the one in front with her back to him, pushed her onto the bed and leaned over her.

His mouth blazed a trail of kisses up her back to her shoulder; his hands slid up the sides of her body, one cupping her left breast while his other hand lay flat on the bedsheets. “Say you’re serious, that you want this,” he husked in her ear.

Rose moaned, threw her head back, and rubbed her arse against his clothed erection. “Yes, Doctor. Want you. Everything. Always.”

He nipped lightly at her shoulder before drawing back, kicking off his shoes and removing his trousers and boxers. Rose repositioned herself, drawing her legs up under her, felt her core clench in anticipation and slick coat the insides of her thighs.

Soon he returned to her, slid his thumb over the head of his cock to catch the beads of pre-cum before guiding himself to her entrance. He pushed in slowly, stilled when he was completely sheathed in her wet heat, and found himself breathing her name. “You’re so wet for me, so tight…”

Rose keened, pushed back a little, and turned her head to look at him in the dark. “Need you to move, Doctor.” Her inner muscles fluttered around his cock; he hissed in a short breath before gripping her hips and pulling almost all the way out. She cried out when he shoved inside her, muscles clenching tight around his length as if to prevent him from leaving her body when he pulled out again.          

“Is this what you want, Rose?” The growling undercurrent in his voice surprised him, but now he couldn’t stop himself from rutting against her.

“ _Yes, Doctor!”_ She broke off into a low moan on his next thrust, shifted to try and find his rhythm. “Faster, harder… _Please…_ fuck me…”

He sped up, shortened his strokes. Sounds faded away into the slap of flesh against flesh; his breathing coming in pants and grunts; Rose mewling, moaning, gasping out _“fuck!”_ and his name. Sweat coated his skin, hers; she _had_ to be close by now—he _needed_ to come, needed to feel her muscles spasm around him and draw in his seed…

“Rose,” he grunted, leaning his upper body over her as much as he could. “Come for me.”

She said nothing but threw her head back and cried out in pleasure as her orgasm rippled through her. His own release spilled into her; he groaned as her inner muscles milked him, taking everything he had to give.

At last, spent, he slid his softening cock from her heat and bent down to kiss her lower back, blaze a trail up her spine to her right shoulder. Rose made a small noise of contentment and arched her back before stretching out her legs. He drew back when she rolled over onto her back to see what she could of him in the dark. Though his human eyes had adjusted to the poor light, they still couldn’t see as much as his Gallifreyan ones could—even so, he was fairly certain he saw her smile.

“Come here,” she said softly.

His heart skipped a beat and he tensed. She still thought he was a Time Lord; if she touched him, felt his single heart… she’d know. He _couldn’t_ let her know. However… His eyes narrowed for a moment as he studied her form in the dark; then he smirked, crawled over to her on the bed and hovered his body over hers. He kissed her mouth, moved down to her throat and clavicle.

Rose sighed, breathed his name. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, pushing him up. Confused, he lifted his head to look at her. “What?”

“You’re sure you want this? Want me to…” She trailed off, looking uncertain.

Frustrated, he reached up and ran a hand through his hair. “ _You’re_ the one who brought up the subject of wanting kids,” he reminded her. “I told you I wanted this—with you, Rose. Besides…” His short laugh had very little humor in it. “‘The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn.’” Too late, he wasn’t sure if she’d understand the reference.

“Doctor…”

Whatever she was going to say, he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear it. Wanting to distract her, he kissed her again—hard, passionate. She resisted for a second then yielded, parting her lips as she returned his kiss and brought her hands up to tangle in his hair.

After several long seconds (a minute?) he broke the kiss, trailed his mouth down her neck and clavicle again. “Let me make love to you this time,” he whispered against her skin as he moved down between her breasts. “Please, Rose. Earlier, that’s not how I—” He stopped, looked up at her with something close to regret in his eyes. “Time Lords, we typically don’t—” A moment’s hesitation, then a sigh. “You make me lose control,” he admitted. “Taking you like that, like some sort of _animal_ —” (And he _was_ now, compared to his Time Lord body: too few limbs, not nearly enough organs, mind-blind and time-blind, plus an overactive sex drive on _top_ of that…)

“Doctor.” Rose’s voice was firm; before he could protest, she’d flipped their positions so that now he was on his back and she was the one straddling him. “If I hadn’t wanted you to fuck me from behind, I would have said something.” She shifted, slid down along his body until her bum was nestled against his semi-hard cock. “And since _I’m_ the one who wanted this with you in the first place, why don’t you let me take control?”

Rose leaned down, kissed him on the mouth, and he bit back a moan as her breasts brushed against his skin (and fought down rising panic: _don’t let her feel your pulse, your heartbeat…_ ).

Conscious thought returned, and he flipped her over onto her back. Nearly-black eyes bored into her light brown. “You will,” he said softly, pressing his forehead against hers for a moment. “Later you can do whatever you want to me—tie me up, blindfold me, ride me. But right now, Rose Tyler, I want to—.” Even now, as a _human,_ he couldn’t say it.

The Doctor drew back, then pressed his lips to her throat. “I want to hear you sigh and moan my name; watch your reactions; feel your hands in my hair, on my skin; feel your legs cage me in,” he whispered, nuzzling her skin. “I want to bring you to the edge with me. And when we fall, I want to be deep inside you, your body gripping me tight as I fill you with my seed.”

Rose shifted a little beneath him, sighed, ran one of her hands through his hair. His mouth moved down to her collarbone, and he couldn’t resist darting his tongue out for a taste.

She whimpered a little, and though his senses weren’t nearly as strong as when he was in his Gallifreyan body he could already smell her arousal, could feel the gooseflesh forming on her skin.

“All right, Doctor.” Rose’s voice couldn’t quite hide how aroused she was, but he thought he detected something else there, too. Love? Affection? Desire? She’d said she loved him, had tried so hard to find a way back to him and she finally had. Did becoming the mother of his first womb-born (human) child _really_ mean so much to her?

The Doctor lifted his head to look at her, saw a faint, amused smile playing at her mouth. One of her hands cupped his cheek; she spread her legs, drew them up around his hips—forming a cradle for him with her body. An offering.

“Make love to me.”

When she said it like that, how could he refuse?


End file.
